je vous aimais, je vous aime, je vous aimerai
by lele1505
Summary: Bella et Edward sont marier et travail dans la tour Sud du World Trade Center (tours jumelles) , mais alors qu'ils croivent partir travailler comme tous les jours, rien ne se passera comme prévu, leur vie va basculer, s'en sortiront-ils ? vivants ?


coucou,

je suis une grande fan de twilight et j'ai lu de nombreuses fanfictions, j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour alors voilà ma première fanfiction, elle sera assez courte car cette fiction, je l'écris surtout pour rendre hommage à toutes ces familles qui ont vu un de leurs proches partir lors des ces attentats !

bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas :)

je vous aimais, je vous aime, je vous aimerai

chapitre 1 : prologue

pov belle

-EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Je tombais sur le côté, il se redressa et jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle avant de se recoucher et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-bonjour ma chérie

-bonjour mon amour

Il se rapprocha de moi et commença à déposer des baisers dans mon cou quand

BIPBIPBIPBIP

Son poing s'abattit sur le réveil avec violence si bien que je cru qu'il allait exploser sous l'impact. Il se redressa et tomba sur le lit avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. Il se redressa et je partie dans un fou rire en voyant sa tête boudeuse.

\- Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour les personnes frustrées. Dit-il en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- Toi frustré ? On n' a pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne te suffis plus ? Tu n'en as pas assez ? Lui demandais-je inquiète en baissant la tête

Je sentis ses doigts prendre délicatement mon menton et me relever la tête. J'essayais de fuir son regard mais...

\- Bella. Regarde-moi je t'en supplie.

J'obéis et le fixa.

Ne dit plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Tu m'as mal compris. J'ai dit que tu ne me suffisais plus parce qu'au contraire, tu m'attires tellement que je ne me lasse pas de toi. Je pourrais te faire l'amour encore et encore, que j'aurais toujours envie de recommencer. Tu es ma petite amie, ma femme, ma vie, mon tout Bella. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime.

Il m'avait dit ça avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que je ne pouvais que le croire. j'essuyai les larmes qui m'avaient échappé et lui sautai dessus pour l'embrasser.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime edward. Lui soufflai-je avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche.

Il s'éloigna finalement de moi à bout de souffle.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare pour pas être en retard. J'aquiescai et me levai pour partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche brûlante, je me séchai les cheveux et me maquillai légerement avant de regagner la chambre. En arrivant je vis qu'Edward n'y était pas; je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Une fois en bas, je le vis en train de préparer nos cafés tandis que nos jumeaux mangeaient leur bol de céréales. Je rentrai dans la cuisine et allai les embrasser.

\- Bonjour mes amours.

\- Salut mam's ! Me saluèrent-ils en même temps

Je m'assis à ma place et Edward nous rejoignit. Je les regardais chacun leurs tours et tentai de m'imaginer la vie sans eux. Cétait tout simplement impossible. Même si les jumeaux étaient arrivées par surprise je ne pourrai jamais les regretter.

flash-back:

14 ans plus tôt : forks

\- Comment je vais faire Alice ? Trois mois, trois !

\- Bella tu n'es pas malade, tu attends des bébés. C'est génial !

Je me mis à pleurer et rire en même temps, Alice ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur avait le don de trouver les bons mots pour rassurer les gens. Mais le mot "bébés" serait sans doute génial pour de nombreuses femmes mais pour moi qui n'avais que 18 ans... J'attendais des jumeaux et cerise sur le gâteau, il fallait l'annoncer au père, le frère d'Alice. Je ne savais pas comment il allait le prendre. S'il lui prenait l'envie de m'abandonner en l'apprenant, comment je ferais avec deux bébés ? S'il partait je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'étais vraiment amoureuse d'Edward et la seule idée de le perdre m'était insupportable. Alice dû lire dans mes pensées car elle me rassura immédiatement.

\- Il le prendra bien. Il sera sous le choc bien sûr mais il ne t'abandonnera pas Bella. Il t'aime, il serait prêt à tout pour toi !

\- Même à avoir des enfants à 18 ans ?

\- Oui. Souviens-toi comment il était avant ton arrivée. Il changeait de fille toutes les semaines. Vous êtes ensemble depuis 1 an et demi et il n'est jamais allé voir ailleurs. Il m'a même dit qu'il ferait le tour du monde à la nage pour toi, c'est te dire.

\- Si tu le dis.

fin du flash back

Le soir même, je lui annonçais que j'étais enceinte. Il s'était assis et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et voyant sa réaction je m'étais mise à pleurer en pensant qu'il cherchait une solution à ce "problème" et que quand il verrait qu'il n'y en avait pas, il m'annoncerait que c'était fini entre nous. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était relevé, m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait dit qu'on s'en sortirait ensemble et qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ait jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Deux mois plus tard nous eménagions dans un grand appartement de New York. Mon père Charlie n'avait pas accepté la situation et m'avais viré de la maison. J'avait donc logé chez Edward, ses parents ayant acceptés malgré une petite dispute durant laquelle ils nous ont bien fait comprendre que nous étions inconscients mais qu'ils quand même heureux de devenir grands-parents. Edward avait voulu que les bébés arrivent dans de bonnes conditions, il nous avait alors trouvé notre appartement. Ses parents nous avaient finalement suivis en achetant une maison à New York; ainsi qu'Emmett, son frère et sa copine Rosalie, Alice et son petit-ami Jasper. Trois mois plus tard, nos petits pointaient le bout de leurs nez avec seulement 2 semaines d'avance. La semaine suivante nous rentrions chez nous avec notre petite Lola et notre petit Ethan. Six mois après Edward me demandait en mariage et l'année d'après, nous le célébrions. Mais une partie de moi me manquait toujours, mon père. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus ni reparlés depuis notre dispute et il me manquait. Il était le seul parent qu'il me restait, ma mère étant morte alors que je n'avais que 2 ans.

\- Bella ? Je sortis de ma léthargie pour voir Edward qui me regarder avec inquiétude.

\- J'étais dans mes pensées, désolée.

\- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

\- À nous, à l'annonce de ma grossesse et à la naissance des enfants.

Il me regarda en souriant avant de se retourner vers nos enfants qui mangeaient, concentrés sur leurs bols.

Oui, j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir une si belle famille !

1 heure plus tard :

Nous arrivons au 86ème étage, l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et Edward sortit après m'avoir donner un chaste baiser. Les portes commençaient déjà à se refermer quand l'un de ses pieds bloqua la porte.

\- À tout à l'heure mon cœur, je viendrais manger avec toi ce midi.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur reprit son parcours jusqu'au 109ème étage. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers mon bureau en saluant mes collègues. Je pris mon café comme tous les matins et partis le boire près d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir admirer la vue. J'avais l'immense privilège de travailler dans l'avant-dernier étage de la tour Sud du World Trade Center. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau où se trouvait le journal du jour : Mardi 11 septembre 2001.

voili voilou

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je rappelle que c'est ma première fanfiction alors si vous avez des conseils à me donner j'en prendrais note avec joie.

À bientôt pour la suite, gros bisous ;)

lele1505


End file.
